Sleep Now, Daisuke
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Call him Satoshi. Daisuke could manage that. Call him Daisuke. No, he was Niwa. A name is an important thing. Dominance is another. [satoshixdaisuke]


**Disclaimer: DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I am not Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**_XXX_**

Daisuke met him at the door. He was laden with books in his arms, a faint smile set on his face. Satoshi Hiwatari.

He was here to study with Daisuke, to take in what the Azumano Middle School taught them. They weren't what you could call friends, but they knew each other's deepest secrets, and were closer than most people because of that. They were very much alike, but also very different.

Daisuke's mother, always the exuberant type, welcomed Satoshi with a smile, taking his books and handing them to her son. Daisuke was halfway up the stairs when Satoshi appeared at his heels.

"I'm staying the night." he said shortly. "Your mother agreed."

Daisuke looked sideways at Satoshi. His face held a calm expression, no wicked or malevolent glint in his eyes. In all, he didn't mind Satoshi sleeping over.

Upon entering his room, Daisuke noticed with a pang that he hadn't put away his recently finished painting of Risa Harada, his crush. It embarrassed him slightly to know that Satoshi could see how he obsessed.

"You paint very nicely." Satoshi said casually, running his fingers over the canvas.

"Th-thanks, Hiwatari."

Satoshi glanced at Wiz sleeping on the sofa.

"That's... his wings."

"Yeah," Daisuke replied, looking away. The subject of Dark and Krad was a touchy one. He set Satoshi's books on his bed, sitting down next to them. Satoshi joined him, opening the nearest book.

For an hour, the pair quizzed each other and did their assigned work, until Daisuke looked up, and for the fifth time, caught Satoshi staring intently at him. Each time he would catch him, Satoshi's gaze would linger on his eyes for a moment, and then drop down to the book again. They were deep, and held many mysteries, Daisuke decided.

"Something wrong, Niwa?"

"Oh. N-no, it's nothing."

"Are you positive?" Satoshi asked, in a voice so soft Daisuke was sure it would have made any girl faint. He blushed a little, looking once again into those deep blue eyes.

"N-not really."

"Why's that, Niwa?" He was now so close that Daisuke could feel Satoshi's breath with each word he spoke. His hands pressing down on the book for support, Satoshi looked like a dog the way he was leaning forward. And then the inevitable: a kiss.

Daisuke's eyes flew open, for they had momentarily closed, but now they remained wide and still in shock. Why was Satoshi... kissing him?

At the parting of lips, Daisuke finally dared to blink, his eyes watering.

"You know," Satoshi breathed onto Daisuke's lips. "That was my first kiss."

It was Daisuke's too, but he wasn't going to tell him that. With a sweep of his hand, Satoshi toppled the books onto the floor, pushing Daisuke down onto the bed. He towered above the surprised boy, a real smile shining on his features.

"Hiwatari... what are you doing?"

"No, no, call me Satoshi."

"S-Satoshi then."

"I'm doing what I have to, Niwa."

"Should you... call me Daisuke?"

"No. I'll call you Niwa."

Daisuke was in no mood to argue. He accepted another kiss from Satoshi, blushing and whimpering as he felt hands sliding across his chest. Satoshi was unbuttoning his shirt, and his lips trailed over Daisuke's now bare skin. Another hand on his lap and now he had a problem. This shouldn't be happening, he told himself, he should not be giving in to a boy. But he was.

Satoshi sat up, his legs still straddling Daisuke's torso, and removed his own shirt, revealing his smooth, pallid chest. He dropped the shirt lightly on the floor, pulling down the zipper on his jeans. Daisuke's gave another small whimper, half out of shock, and half out of the fact that his flaming lower region was being ignored. Satoshi bit his bottom lip with a smile, and moved himself back over Daisuke's lap. Daisuke seized his pillow and pressed it to his burning face.

Pulling himself next to Daisuke, Satoshi undressed him quickly and deftly, positioning his hand under the boy.

"C'mon, Niwa, respond for me now," he said, forcing his hand upward. Daisuke tensed, whining into the pillow, making his sobs almost inaudible through the material. His hand free again, Satoshi pressed his lips to Daisuke's under the pillow, slipping his tongue into his warm mouth. Daisuke took this as a diversion for what was certain to happen next, and shouted, although somewhat muffled, "Satoshi!"

Inches from entering him, Satoshi stopped.

"Please... Satoshi... will this hurt?"

"A little, Niwa, I won't lie. But I'll do my best."

His promise came with another soft, loving kiss. Daisuke was past caring what would happen if someone walked in. He only wanted release. Satoshi's hand met him, and with quick, gentle strokes, Daisuke was moaning and feverish. Satoshi took this as the perfect oppurtunity to do what he'd been longing to, and lunged forward. Daisuke barely felt the pain over his pleasure, and at the same moment, a minute later, both of them fell limply down, spent and exhausted.

Satoshi rolled to Daisuke's side, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Daisuke numbly rested his head on Satoshi's chest, his eyes closing, his mind drifting away. Satoshi looked at him, and whispered:

"Sleep now, Daisuke."

**_XXX_**

**If anyone caught that, the whole point is that Satoshi finally called him Daisuke. And as for me, my heart is pounding. I've never written lemon smut before. I can't believe I finally did it!**

**-sigh-**

**Now I'm going to hell for sure.**


End file.
